


bound

by Hansine



Series: it's maybe a lover's knot [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complicated Relationships, Daddy Kink, F/M, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Shibari, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansine/pseuds/Hansine
Summary: He may tie her up in bed but she had completely, and inextricably, bound him to crave for every fiber of her being
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: it's maybe a lover's knot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980143
Comments: 30
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SKEvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKEvans/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happiest of birthdays to my beloved Thigh Highs Cult Leader [SKEvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKEvans/pseuds/SKEvans)!!! ily so much and you deserve the world ❤️ ❤️ 💖 💖 💕 💕 💞 💞 
> 
> ~~hey look, the title isn’t from a song~~

He wasn’t entirely sure how this all started, but he wasn’t going to complain either. Not when all he had to do was sit slightly sideways in the bay window and his legs slightly apart. He had a cigarette in one hand, freshly lit and smoke everywhere, the other threaded through inky brown-black locks to guide her as she serviced him (not that she needed any help there, she was the best he’d ever had bar none) but it made her all red and pretty for him whenever he gave her the slightest bit of attention. Her keen was warbled when he scratched her scalp with his blunt nails then tugged her by the hair just a little. Looking down at her, his lips lifted into a ghost of a smile.

“Knees don’t hurt, baby?”

She shook her head, or as much as she could anyway. He could imagine it was difficult, when her mouth was full of him and she was desperately trying not to let him go. The tremble of her body and the shine of her eyes when he told her he wanted her to be good for him was unlike anything he’d ever seen before.

“Carry on.”

He could hear her whine, tremulous and needy, when he pulled his hand out of her hair but she continued to suck him dutifully. He reached for the low ball nearby and swirled it. Lifting the glass, he stared at her through the bourbon. Her eyes were halfway closed and her cheek was flat against his inner thigh. His irises darkened when she swallowed around him.

“Tifa?”

The confusion in her eyes was apparent.

“Up.”

He twisted his cigarette in his hands before holding it firmly between his index and middle fingers. He relished the graze of her tongue against the underside, the wet pop as she released him loud in the silence of the apartment. His eyes raked over her appreciatively as she stood. It was a bit of a struggle, of course, with her arms bound behind her back and nothing to help brace her as she stood. There was a haze in her eyes that was clear to him when she stood tall and naked and on display for him. He’d forgive her licking her lips.

“Sit.”

He patted his lap and watched as she inched forward, lifting one leg to brace her knee on his hip.

“Can you do it on your own?”

He lifted his glass and watched her from over the rim.

“Yes, Daddy.”

It made him shiver to hear her so hoarse. Then again, she did have him entirely down her throat. His head fell back when she sank herself down on him, inch by painstaking inch. He stilled his hips despite the overwhelming desire to push her flat on the built in couch and just rut into her. The heat of just being surrounded by her was too much, punctuated by the distinct crisp fruitiness of her perfume. He sipped his bourbon when her hips were completely flush against his, revelling in her soft sighs and even softer body. 

“Do it slowly now. I want you to lose yourself in me, alright baby?” He rolled his hips slowly for emphasis. He took another sip of his bourbon when her head tipped back, long hair cascading like a dark waterfall. “You can be as loud as you like.”

His words ripped out a moan from her as she started to ride him. His eyes landed on her nipples, hard and waiting. Suddenly, his bourbon seemed entirely too bland and he leaned forward, latching onto one and rolling it between his teeth. He set his low ball off to the side and put out his cigarette before spreading his hands on the small of her back and pushing her against him. His fingertips brushed hers and he felt them twitch, like she wanted to reach for him, but she kept them in place.

“Good girl.” He mouthed at her nipple one last time before making his way to the other one, smiling into her skin when she tightened around him. He could feel her legs shake but she continued to ride him slowly, just like he told her to. She was absolutely perfect and the cry he pulled out from her when he bit into her other peak told him she knew how much he adored her.

.

.

.

.

“Look over your shoulder for me?”

He watched from the corner, arms crossed. She was their star talent, after all, a virtual nobody plucked from the streets who rocketed to superstardom when she had been asked to walk in New York Fashion Week. There weren’t very many Japanese models that made it big in the west, but who wouldn’t be entranced by her ruby red eyes and her pouty lips. He pushed off the wall when she was made to twist her body halfway, her hands curling around the bedsheets and her hair falling in soft waves to cover her bare chest and provide a modicum of modesty.

It wasn’t a surprise to him when he had her up against the wall of her hotel room, her eyes blindfolded and her mouth filled with his fingers as he took her from behind, hips rolling slowly into her. He was never usually this rough with her, but he couldn’t help it. She was riling him up with all those doe eyed glances and sweet smiles. She could be a brat, when she wanted to be, but she was always going to be his good girl. Still, that didn’t mean he couldn’t punish her now and again, with her eyes forced closed and this achingly slow pace that he wasn’t sure he could hold.

“Did you think you were being cute earlier, baby?”

She whined against his fingers and he swore she nearly cried when he stopped moving. He could imagine the tears in her eyes beneath the silk that covered them. He felt her gasp when he pulled out his fingers from her mouth, Tifa panting as she struggled not to move. He kissed the back of her neck and dropped his hand to her stomach, rubbing soft circles there as though he were trying to soothe her. He wasn’t really, not when his fingers dipped to brush against the damp thatch of curls between her legs before his hand moved lower, reaching to feel where they were connected, before moving back up to rest lightly on her belly.

He felt a surge of pride when she squeezed down on him unconsciously as she turned her head back. Even without her eyes, she just knew where to find him, her nose pressing against his cheek and her lips almost touching his. Almost. Tears were falling now and it took everything he had not to lick her cheeks then kiss her. They didn’t have that kind of relationship. He was only her manager and he only fucked her so she could relieve some stress. It was a lonely world at the top and he could that much for her. He was entirely at her beck and call.

Her muffled cries only spurred him to move faster, to take her harder. He couldn’t afford marks on her body, not the obvious ones anyway, but it was so hard to not just fuck her like a wild animal. She did things to him, even if she didn’t know. She never would. He sucked a bruise into the soft spot behind her ear, easy to cover by her hair, right next to the small tattoo of a cartoon cloud. It was just an outline, thin and inconspicuous but he knew it was there.

.

.

.

.

He liked her on top of him. He thought it was the most beautiful she ever looked, trying to keep still with him inside of her. He could tell she was struggling. Her head was bowed down and her inky hair spilled around her, her shoulders shuddering as her muscles strained. Her wrists were tied together with a soft cloth and enough slack, her arms draped over his shoulders and her fists pressing against the base of his skull for purchase. Her exhales were soft and breathy, her inhales sharp. His eyes dipped downwards towards her stomach, flat and toned, and watched her muscles shake. Her thighs were quaking against him and she really was trying hard but she needed to be still for him.

“Baby?”

Her whole body shook when he cupped her cheek and lifted her head to face him, letting her lean into his touch. Her eyes were watery and he could see her worry her lip between her teeth. He couldn’t help but slide his free hand along her side and let it settle on her waist. He put enough pressure there, just to pull her back to him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Move.” Her voice sounded absolutely desperate and it made him shiver.

“Hm?” He raised his brow, his hand on her cheek moving to her hair.

“Daddy, I want to move.”

Her tremulous timbre could break a lesser man but not him.

He tugged her hair, baring her neck to him. He smiled against the column of her neck when she quaked, before pressing the flat of his tongue against the hollow of her throat and dragging it up along her jaw. He could taste the salt and the sweetness of her skin as he pressed his hand harder against her waist but still mindful not to bruise. He nipped her earlobe before pulling away slightly, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear.

“It hasn’t even been five minutes yet, baby. I thought you wanted to show me how good you could be.”

He didn’t recognize the darkness in his voice when he spoke but he could tell she liked it when her knees pressed harder against his hips. He would allow that, if it’s what she needed to do to brace herself. 

“Or do you want to give up? If you do, I can’t fuck you to kingdom come though, baby. You’ll have to do all the work yourself.”

She cried brokenly as she leaned further into him, her forehead against the crook of his shoulder. She didn’t need to speak for him to know she was going to try harder.

“It’s not long left,” he soothed, moving the hand on her waist to the small of her back. He began to rub circles there and she melted against him in response. “Just a couple minutes more, baby.”

His shirt was getting wet with her tears and the wool of his pants, drenched because of her. He was completely and utterly entranced as he continued to whisper in her ear about how good she was being for him, rewarded by her clenching down even more. He couldn’t believe how much tighter she was getting whenever he praised her. He already had an idea but to feel his suspicions confirmed? There was nothing in the world like it.

.

.

.

.

“What?” He hadn’t meant to sound so irritated but he couldn’t help it. The morning was filled with calls and people just wouldn’t stop bothering him.

“I think I forgot something in your office. Can you bring it to me, please?”

He felt his frustration start to ebb away. Her voice always calmed him down and made him focus only on her. He may tie her up in bed but she had completely, and inextricably, bound him to crave for every fiber of her being.

“What’d you leave? I can be there in five.”

She didn’t live very far away from his office and she spent most days not working holed up in her apartment. They were few and far between anyway.

“Third drawer on the left. See you soon, Daddy.”

He snorted. She didn’t even give him time to reply. Shaking his head, he reached down to open the drawer and swallowed thickly when he saw what was inside. She had been there earlier in the morning to discuss the shows she wanted to do for Tokyo Fashion Week, there were more bookings than she had time for. He wasn’t even sure when the little minx could have dropped the scrap of satin and lace and a length of rope in his drawer, they’d hardly been apart.

Groaning, he shoved her panties in his pocket and the rope and his laptop in his bag. He’d finish working out her schedule at her place. She had him wrapped around her slender fingers and he honestly thought there was no way out. Sighing, he made sure to switch off the lights and lock the door. She was in one of those moods and he’d have to do something about it. 

.

.

.

.

He finished tying off the black rope around her chest, the gap wide enough for her breasts to pop out, the star above her sternum glaring at him. He had already finished binding her limbs, her legs folded towards her chest and her wrists secured to her ankles with a double column tie. He lifted one of the lines that crossed over her breastbone, checking to make sure it was loose enough and so he could straighten it. He was a whiz at the double column tie, he always did like to bind her hands and keep her from using them. It made her whine louder and much needier and that was always a sight to see, but chest harnesses were new. He ran his fingers along the criss crossing black splayed on her chest, admiring his work.

He couldn’t remember when this all started, his memories a haze. What he did remember was an after party of some kind, celebrating the newfound celebrity status of Tifa. They had a lot of talents with strong reputations who were popular enough, but they just didn’t have whatever Tifa had. He never even thought the young girl he plucked off the streets because they needed an extra would skyrocket this fast. He smiled to himself a little bitterly. He called her young but it’s not like he was that much older himself. He had just started his job and was desperate not to get fired on the spot. He had been taken by her beatific smile and unusually colored doe eyes when he was bowed over, trying to catch his breath and she was offering him a cold bottle of water.

He could never have imagined through the smoke and the alcohol that he’d accompany her home, as a manager was wont to do with his charges, and make sure she was safe inside the four corners of her apartment. She was but he wasn’t so sure about himself. He gave her a two fingered salute that night, shaky on his legs and about to wobble out the door, but his eyes went wide when she grabbed him by his tie and pulled him towards her. There were only two things on his mind that night: how there was nothing appropriate about this and how soft her lips were against his. He could barely hold onto his sanity and when she whispered in his ear, in that dulcet voice of hers, he broke.

_ Daddy. _

When he stared back at her, Tifa’s eyes had gone even darker and even redder. He swore her lips were even plusher than he remembered. She was swathed in tulles and silks and satins last night, pearls strewn across her hair, her entire ensemble all gold and silver and champagne like she was an angel. She was, to most everyone, but he was fairly sure there was a devil beneath her skin. He wasn’t sure how she planned all this, or if she even did. He was paralyzed when she dropped his tie, his eyes following her hips and their tantalizing sway. He was done for when she looked over her shoulder, her eyes inquisitive and her lips curled into a soft smile. He only turned around to make sure the door was locked before following her shadowed silhouette.

He lost track of how many times she dragged him back into her. He may have doled out discipline, filled her mouth and put it to good use while he stroked her hair and cradled the back of her head. He watched how her eyes were rimmed with tears when she swallowed him down, how she begged him to let her hands free to touch herself, how she wanted to move and have her way with him but he never did. That was the only thing she wanted out of him, to control her and let her be good for him. That’s all she ever wanted anyway, to be good for someone and it made him dizzy wondering why she wanted to be good for him.

Her loud, broken cry pulled him back to the present, Tifa pulling at her bonds a kind of desperation he’d only ever seen in bed.

“Daddy!”

He raised his brow but kept his expression neutral. It was terrifying to him how blasé he could be but that’s what she needed from him: someone indifferent enough to her that they could see through her act and give her what she actually needed, not what she pretended to.

“Use your words, baby, or I won’t know what you want. You’re lucky I didn’t gag you.”

Maybe he should have, with how her walls squeezed down on his fingers when he said that. She was an incoherent mess, her noise a mix of deep gasps of air and pretty little cries and low moans. She’d been getting into these moods quite often lately, he’d noticed, where all she wanted was this, where she didn’t have to think and she could let loose and play because she knew no matter how hard she’d push, he would give back just as hard and exhaust her.

“Daddy… need you… inside…” She was crying just a little now, overstimulation perhaps. He had been stroking her and pushing her to the edge but never letting her fall for a while now.

“But I am inside you, baby.” He spread his fingers wide inside her for emphasis, her back arching off the bed in response.

“Not your fingers…  _ you _ .” Her voice had gone deep and hoarse and she looked absolutely pitiful staring back at him with wet wet eyes. He felt himself twitch and strain even more against his pants, and he didn’t even know that could happen. Sighing, he tugged the fly out of the way and pulled himself out, using his free hand to spread the wetness already there as he scooted forward. She did ask, nicely, but he wanted to drag this out and she didn’t tell him where she wanted him anyway. He figured keeping her mouth full of him was going to keep her busy for a little while longer and make the fall even sweeter.

“Open.”

Her jaw fell obediently and he didn’t even have to push in too much for her to twist onto her side so she could take him more easily. He grunted as she swallowed him down, her tongue dragging lightly just under the head, fighting to keep his hips from snapping forward and shoving himself fully inside. The cord of muscles on his back were starting to tense and he leaned one knee on her bed for stability, his toes on his other foot spreading wide, as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her at a leisurely pace. His eyes fell to the star on her body, off kilter now from where he had positioned it earlier. The way her chest was heaving loosened the rope just a little, enough only for it to start rubbing against her skin. Reluctantly, he pulled himself out of her mouth and pushed her flat on her back using the hand that had just been inside her. She whined at the loss of him.

“Sshh, just getting a condom.” He cupped her cheek with his wet hand, blindly reaching out for the box of latex nearby. Her smell was strong but it wasn’t really surprising with how long his fingers had been buried inside of her, working her open in that slow and leisurely pace he knew she liked even if her bratty mouth said otherwise.

It was sweet sweet release when he finally sank himself fully inside, his hands tucked behind her knees to spread her legs wide and push them towards her chest so he could have more room. Each stroke was long and deep as he pulled almost completely out so he could drive himself deeper inside of her. He didn’t even know why he bent forward, his hair brushing against her forehead, to slot his lips against hers. He could taste himself on her mouth and it moved along with his as she kissed him back. His heart and his hips stuttered at her response. They hardly ever kissed when they fucked. There was an unspoken understanding between them that this was almost purely for physical release but the softness of her lips and the sweetness of her body could have fooled him.

.

.

.

.

He was thankful for her large fancy shower and the tub that she had installed. It made the clean up afterwards easy with the both of them able to fit under the shower head, the temperature of the water and the pressure of the spray just right. He noticed his hands had always moved over her body reverently, his touch sliding all over her in worship. He didn’t even care he was half hard against her, the both of them completely flush, her curves slotting perfectly against the planes of his body. Her backside pressed sinfully against his groin, his length twitching with interest every time she arched her back.

They had slow, sweet sex every once in a while too, her honeyed sighs music to his ears as he cupped her from the front. He left the base of his palm against the top of her sex as his fingers drummed against her entrance, Tifa melting further into his arms when his nails dragged against the sensitive skin there. He tightened the hold of his other arm just under her breasts, the pair of them spilling over the top of his forearm, her still hard nipples brushing against his skin.

He pressed his lips to her shoulder, pushing the limits. When she didn’t shrug him off, he continued. Even under the drip of water, he could still see her chest. The rope marks there, on her wrists, and on her ankles were minor and would probably be gone by tomorrow, if not the next day. Her schedule was blessedly empty, although she knew that. It was probably why she wanted more bindings and was more mischievous in initiating. Most of the time he had pulled her into bed and told her what to do, a reprieve from work. Today, she was the one who came onto him, like that night she had started it all.

“Cloud…” Her voice was breathy, jostling him so she could tilt her head back and lean it on her shoulder. It was rare that she called for him by name whenever they had sex together. She liked him taking his pleasure from her every which way he could but when she called him by name? They weren’t ‘Daddy’ and ‘baby’ anymore but just Cloud and Tifa.

“Turn around. Press your hands onto the ledge for balance and spread your legs wide.”

She nodded, reluctance radiating off of her when she peeled herself away. He couldn’t even pretend not to be disappointed when she separated herself from him but he did give a mild twitch of interest when Tifa had positioned herself just like he had asked. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before he moved southward, lips brushing against her midline and the flat of his tongue darting out occasionally, his hands sloping down along her sides before positioning themselves against the inside of her thighs. The marble tiles were cool against his knees despite the spray of hot water and her groans rang loudly in his ears when he dipped his tongue into her folds, the tip of his nose almost caressing the top of her sex.

The intimacy of this was entirely new to him but he’d bend his knees for her, do almost anything really. All she had to do was ask and he doubted he could deny her anything that was in his power to provide.

.

.

.

.

He let out a puff of smoke as he stared at Tifa lounge on her bed, her long long legs stretched out and body entirely relaxed and boneless. She had been clinging to him long after he got her off until he helped her get dressed in her black chemise with it’s deep, wide v neckline and thin straps that went over her shoulders and crossed over her chest in an x. It seemed innocuous enough, with a cream colored Chantilly lace on the hem, the black silk cut out in a scallop-like pattern so there wouldn’t be any lining to the lace but the back of it was absolutely sinful because there was none. Or, to be precise, there was some of the same lace that hugged the small of her back, highlighting her hourglass figure, the rest of it bare and only held up by the two thin straps that cut a triangle along the sides of her body. He snorted when she smiled up at him, pleased with how attentive he was, while he ignored and tried to will away the growing hardness by his groin.

Staring at her legs, though, he could only think about making a trip to buy and prep some more hemp rope in a bright bright red to bind her legs into a mermaid tie, probably over some sheer black thigh highs to lessen the rope marks and not because it would make a beautiful contrast to the paleness of her skin and a match to the redness of her eyes and the darkness of her hair. When he let his head fall back to stare at the ceiling, he could only think about trying to find an inconspicuous spot to install a suspension hook. She’d probably enjoy that, and he’d definitely have to buy more rope than just the red he had in mind. Groaning, he bent forward and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He hated himself for thinking this.

“What’s wrong? Things not lining up?”

He lifted his head to see her tilt hers, eyes wide and inquisitive. It wasn’t that, the shows she wanted to do were, blessedly, free from any scheduling conflict. How could he tell her that he had half a mind to have her strip out of that pathetic excuse of a nightgown that drove him mad, and work herself open for him while he went to the hardware store so he could buy rope and hooks so they could fuck some more?

“I managed to get it to work, somehow.” He was lying through his teeth. He had fixed her calendar an hour ago but he spent the entire time fantasizing about her because her mile long legs were incredibly distracting. He picked at the cigarette smoldering in his ashtray and took a long, slow drag. It was bad for him, he knew, but the sting of the nicotine and the burn of the smoke was better than thinking about the lingering taste of her. He had even foregone his usual low ball of bourbon for the muddling complexity of an incredibly peaty single malt scotch. He didn’t mind it, now and again, but he didn’t drink scotch often to be able to distinguish the different flavors and the distraction of trying to figure them out should have been helpful, but Tifa had decided right then and there to twist her body to face him, the neckline of her nightie dipping low. He could see curves of her breasts and even a hint of nipple. He lifted his gaze and struggled to keep it up as he blew out a long stream of smoke.

He felt his eye twitch when she slid off her bed and sauntered over to peer at his laptop from over his shoulder, Tifa pressing her full chest against his bare back. The silk was doing nothing to cover the hard, dusky peaks of her breasts and with the way she was leaning even further into him, he knew that she was doing this on purpose.

“Looks good to me.”

He swore her voice dropped an octave. It couldn’t have been the alcohol, he was far too distracted, barely having finished even half of what he poured. He wasn’t a lightweight, thank you very much, but he’d been drunk off of her body the entire afternoon. That was probably it, if he was being honest with himself. Irritated, he lifted the cigarette to his lips to breathe it in before Tifa plucked it from out of his fingers. He turned his head just when she stood up straight, her breasts dragging slowly against his cheek. When he looked up at her with wide eyes, she had a cheeky smile as she put the filter in her mouth and sucked, hollowing her cheeks, a shadow of a suggestion. He was sure he was half hard now. Fuck.

.

.

.

.

He didn’t think it was going to be so hard to find someone in Harajuku who was willing to be an extra. Then again, he was supposed to look for someone who was pretty enough and had an innocence about her, awed at what their star models were wearing. He’d been running around for the past twenty minutes at full speed and everyone he saw was wearing something bold and out there, not at all fit to be an extra in the photoshoot. Bending over, he dropped his hands to his knees and tried to catch his breath, sweat starting to drip from his forehead.

“I think you need this more than I do.”

He lifted his gaze just enough to land on the bottle of water she was offering, her perfectly polished almond-shaped nails on display and the condensed water pooling around the spaces between her fingers. Standing up straight, he could only see her beatific smile, her red doe eyes, and her heart shaped face. There was a hint of curiosity in her gaze, like what on earth was a man in a suit doing running around Harajuku like his life depended on it (and it did. He did not want to get fired because someone else didn’t do their job).

“What are you doing anyway, running around in the middle of summer in that suit?”

He could almost laugh but he bit it back. God did exist. He took a deep breath before taking a chance on the beauty before him.

“What’s your name? Have you ever wanted to be a model?”

.

.

.

.

He had her on her hands and knees, his upper body draped over her back, his hands on top of hers. His hips were moving in a slow roll, knees in between her legs as he spread them apart for more room to work with. She was absolutely insatiable but he wasn’t complaining, not really, when he got to indulge as well. He could still taste the nicotine on her tongue, one drag turning into two and three and then four before she pushed his chair so she could straddle his hips and drape her arms over his shoulders. He had half a mind to tell her to give him back his cigarette, and be mindful of the ash falling from the end of it to her hardwood floor, but he was far too distracted by the undulation of her core and the smoke passed between their mouths whenever she took a drag and kissed him.

“Come to bed with me, Daddy. I want you to fuck me senseless into the morning.”

How could he do anything else but follow? He picked out the stick from between her fingers and put it out on the ashtray before flipping his laptop screen closed. He’d leave the single malt scotch unfinished, there was something better for him to nurse all night and well into the morning sun anyway. Maybe one day he’d muster the courage and ask for something more beyond a hot fuck, a drink on the rocks, and the haze of smoke in the afterglow. Maybe one day he’d tell her how he felt and pray she wouldn’t squeeze his heart until it burst.

For now though, he’d settle for being “Daddy” and her being “baby” instead of Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart. He took comfort in knowing that her soft sighs and dulcet moans were all for him and only for him. 

“Good girl.”

He bit the top of her ear, his tongue darting out to soothe afterwards. It made her quake and sing beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sure if Tifa has a heart shaped face but just… work with me here people. She can’t not LOL
> 
> Here’s the links to references I used for this chapter. Moving forward, know that in this universe, Cloud and Tifa both know what to do and have been in this sort of relationship for quite some time and are always safe. Even though this will still stay in mostly the light end of the spectrum, they still practice BDSM safely and the trust level between them is incredibly high, even if they’re not being straight with their feelings. _You fools._ 🙃 🙃 🙃
> 
> [Single and Double Column Ties](https://www.autostraddle.com/shibari-bondage-101-single-and-double-column-ties-350776/)  
> [Star Harness](https://www.theduchy.com/star-harness/)  
> [Shibari/ Rope Bondage Guide](https://hushedhaven.com/shibari-rope-bondage-guide/) \- Linking this specifically because it has a video on the mermaid tie at the bottom of the page  
> [Tifa’s chemise](https://www.silkonly.com.au/product/silk-chemise-with-chantilly-lace-and-sexy-thin-straps-black/)  
> [What is Single Malt Whisky](https://www.thespruceeats.com/what-is-single-malt-whisky-761283)  
> [What does Peaty Mean?](https://www.foodrepublic.com/2013/03/29/what-does-peaty-mean/)
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Freak Week 2020, and [SKEvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKEvans/pseuds/SKEvans), I decided to write a second chapter. Will there be a resolution? Who knows. How many chapters? Who _tf_ knows. All that’s sure is that there’s more smut with Tifa tied up and Cloud being a service top. If that’s your thing, read along.

“Will this be all, sir?”

The cashier’s voice was pleasant enough but his thoughts were elsewhere. He barely managed to nod and hand over his card when his mind drifted back to Tifa. There was an assortment of rope in his basket, and a pair of sheer black thigh highs tucked between them as well. If anyone told him that one day he’d get a thrill out of tying up a beautiful woman, he’d say they were crazy. Now though? Now he was imagining all the different lines of colored rope running across the creamy expanse of her skin and the beautiful picture it made. The loud ring of the register pulled him back from his thoughts, the cashier pushing the filled paper bag towards him.

He couldn’t even tell if she said anything after he picked up his purchases, mind conjuring up unhelpful images of Tifa bound and on her knees. He couldn’t even imagine her eyes, his mind deciding she should be blindfolded. He could, however, clearly imagine her pretty pretty lips wrapped completely around him and the wet warmth of them. He wondered which was going to be redder, his length or the gloss she was wearing and if it’d leave a mark around him. She did say she liked the new Tom Ford lip glosses and it was her birthday. It was a good enough reason as any to at least stop by the department store to check it out.

.

.

.

.

He leaned his arms on top of the steering wheel and tilted his head to face her. It was a nice night out, dinner at her favorite restaurant, the highest grade steak and a few glasses of expensive wine and luscious dessert afterwards. It was a company expense anyway, his boss telling him no cost was too great to keep one of their top models happy, to show her they cared. Not that it would ever take too much to convince Cloud to do something like that for Tifa. Her smile was just too blinding and too genuine to not want to see as many times as he could.

“Here we are.”

Tifa hummed her reply, leaning back and sinking deeper into the chair.

“What’s wrong?”

“Wanna come up for a nightcap?”

He twisted to look at the clock. It was still early enough and he still hadn’t given her his gift. He had been planning to just hand it to her then go home to his dark apartment and sleep the night away. She had a photoshoot scheduled and he didn’t want her to be tired or have any marks, though he did pride himself in being able to tie the ropes tightly enough to secure but still loose enough to keep her skin pristine.

“Yeah.”

But he just couldn’t help himself.

.

.

.

.

He was nervous when he handed her the plain white box wrapped with black and gold ribbon, how she pulled the satin off and dropped it on the nearby table and how her eyes widened when she removed the cover. 

“Disclosure and Possession.”

He swallowed thickly, mind going hazy at the tone of her voice. He watched as her fingers ran over the glass bottles inside, the tips of her nails barely touching the sheer nylons and colored rope underneath, like they were too pedestrian. He almost laughed at the thought that she’d think bondage rope and stockings were far too common a gift and that she was more transfixed by the gloss he had bought for her. His muscles grew taut as she set the box aside then pressed herself up against him. Her mouth quirked up into a sly smile as she rested her hands on his chest. He knew she could feel his heart threaten to beat out of his chest.

“Is there something you’d like to tell me, Daddy?”

_ Brat _ . She’d been mischievous the entire day, slipping touches here and there and tempting him but he responded. 

He felt his traitor of a body harden and twitch at her touch and at her words. With how her smile grew even wider, he knew she felt that. It was moments like these that made it even more apparent who was really in control, between the two of them. Not that he minded. Still, he had appearances to keep up.

“Do you want to play tonight, baby?”

He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. The pleasant hum that left her as she nodded made his blood boil. He started to strain against his slacks when he looked down, the sight of her breasts pushed up and the tops of them looking even fuller and softer with how she was leaning herself against him too much. 

“Don’t want to be ungrateful and not use what my dear Daddy bought for me.” Her simper was absolutely to die for, he thought, watching her reach out for one of the glosses. “I think Possession will do for tonight?”

He met her halfway, bending down just a little, as she teetered forward and balanced on her toes, her head craning up to meet his. He could still taste the caramel on her tongue from their dessert. He felt a deep shiver down his spine when he dragged his teeth on her lower lip, as he pulled out a whine from her when he bit down just a little.

“Go on and get ready. You know what I like, right?” His voice sounded low and gravelly in his ears. He watched her nod and walk away dazed, Tifa a little off balance on her heels. He knew it wasn’t just the alcohol. She didn’t drink that much.

.

.

.

.

He smiled with a deep sense of satisfaction when he sat down on his haunches, examining his work. He was right. The bright red of the rope he used was a beautiful contrast against the sheer black of the thigh highs and the porcelain of her skin. Even if he couldn’t really fuck her, with her legs bound in a mermaid tie, the entire sight chilling to behold.

“Daddy…”

His vision narrowed to a point, to the wicked red gloss on her lips and how they fell into an “o” as she whined for him. As tempting as it was to just give in, he had to steel himself. Swallowing thickly, he leaned over to the side table and picked up the leather strap that was there. If she couldn’t do it on her own, he did have something that was going to help.

“What did I say?”

He swung it by the buckle, watching as her eyes followed its movement. He knew she was trying her best but the whimper he pulled out of her was loud and desperate.

“Baby, that’s not keeping quiet. You told me you could, unless that was just a hoax.” He frowned as he leaned over her, brushing his lips against the shell of her ear. He vaguely wondered if he should bite the soft spot behind it, have her tremble and shake beneath him. He could smell her arousal, thick in the air, and he hadn’t even really done anything to her. He moved her head to the side, the tip of his nose grazing her ear before he bit into that soft spot. The loud cry and the buck of her body was worth it, his eyes darkening. He was playing a dangerous game, he knew that, but he just couldn’t help it. She’d been such a brat the entire day, teasing him relentlessly, so he had to put her back in her place. It’s what daddies did to their babies, after all: discipline.

He laved his tongue over the bite mark and pressed feather light kisses against it when he felt a tear against his cheek. She hadn’t said her safe word yet but he felt he was toeing the line.

“Remember, knock the headboard three times and I’ll stop okay?” He pulled back, his voice soft, as he traced the soft curve of her jaw before slotting his lips against hers. He felt her hands on his face as she nodded, her touch clumsy because of the silk around her eyes. He sucked her bottom lip and dug his teeth into the flesh of it before drawing back and fixing the ball gag around her mouth.

“Now, if you're a good girl, maybe I’ll let you come once.”

One hand drifted to the apex of her thighs, slipping between them as he savored the wetness there. When he started to stroke her lightly, he could feel her stiffen, her back arching off the bed. He licked his lips in anticipation.

.

.

.

.

He thought this was nothing less than worship as his tongue dragged along the length of her sex and swirled lightly over her clit. His hands were rubbing up and down the back of her thighs, over the sheer nylons he left on after pulling all the knots undone. His touch lingered over the curve of her ass before sliding upwards and brushing against her fingers, Tifa helpfully keeping her legs up and spread as he continued to lick. It was a slow push to another orgasm, her soft, breathy moans egging him on. He couldn’t do anything about the full body shudder that passed through him when she cried at the brush of his teeth, her hands dropping to clutch at his head and pull at his hair. He could feel the weight of her legs on his back and how her muscles were starting to tense, her back arching and her feet pressing deeply into his lower back.

She had been good when she was tied up and gagged, responding beautifully to all his touches and begging him with tears in her beautiful doe eyes that spilled beneath the silk blindfold. How could he not reward her desperation for him, her sweet moans through the gag, the quake of her body as she leaned into his caresses, and how she chased his touch when he began to pull away? He had to give everything to her and respond in kind. This was the only way he knew how.

The scrape of her nails against his scalp had him push his tongue inside her in response, Tifa’s sweet voice ringing in his ears. Maybe he could pull one out of her now, if he pushed his fingers inside and worked her open. He’d been playing with her using his fingers all night, but it was a different feeling with her legs bound together, a different sort of friction that brought her to the edge again and again before pulling her back then finally letting her fall when he was done. When he pulled away, pushing against her hands, she made such a desperate, needy whine that he felt himself twitch.

“Shh, I have you.” He kissed along her inner thigh, stopping just short of the band of her stockings. He lifted his gaze, staring at her, met with her glassy eyes, trembling lips, the front of her body stained with an incandescent red. He tilted his head back towards her leg, biting on her hip crease then sucking a bruise there. She had work tomorrow, yes, but it didn’t involve her wearing swimsuits or lingerie. There’d be time for it to heal between now and the next time she’d have to wear anything remotely risqué. She arched her back off the bed and cried brokenly when he pressed the base of his palm against the top of her sex as he dragged his fingers up and down the heat of her folds. She was dripping, as if how wet his face was with her wasn’t evidence enough. 

His control wavered with the next whine she made, the timbre of it making him shake. He had wanted to drag this out for as long as possible, slowly building her up so the crash and fall afterwards would be immense, but how could he keep himself from her? Still, he managed to hold on, if at least for a little longer. Sitting down on his haunches to admire her, tongue darting out to clean what he could around his mouth and chin, he stared at her through half-lidded eyes. It was a sight he would never tire of, Tifa with her legs spread wide and skin red everywhere from heat and just a side of embarrassment.

“Cloud…”

He groaned, feeling all of his blood rush in between his legs. Picking up the nearby foil square, he continued to keep his gaze on her as he rolled the condom on. He felt hot and heavy in his own hand and the moan he let out when he finally entered her sounded deeply satisfying in his own ears. It was entirely about her pleasure, and he’d made sure she reached her climax once while tied up and another with his fingers after he released her. He was only sorry he couldn’t get her off with his mouth but he just couldn’t resist finally being inside of her, the heat and arousal dizzying.

The pace he decided on for tonight was slow and sweet, choosing long and deep thrusts as he rolled his hips just so. He’d get her there once more but this time, he’d topple over the edge with her. He pushed her knees towards her chest, the slide of his hands over the nylons smooth and easy. He stopped at the back of her knees, keeping them there and pushing her legs as wide as they could go, never once stopping the languorous motion of his hips. If how she draped her arms over his shoulder and pulled him down for a kiss were any indication, it seemed she approved of his choice for the last fuck of the night.

.

.

.

.

He could smell the salt from her shampoo, and the faintly sweet peppermint that was mixed in it, as he rubbed lotion along her legs, soothing the soreness from the bonds he had used. The marks left by the rope and the elastic of the stockings were faint and would disappear by morning. It was dangerous, entirely too dangerous, that she enjoyed being tied up and the fact that he could create art with her body and some rope, maybe a piece of cloth here and there.

There’s nothing sexual about the way he touched her, a swell of affection bubbling up from deep somewhere as Tifa languished under his touch. The soft, pleased hums she was making told him she was enjoying this, the faintly chocolate smell of the cocoa butter he was using melting into her skin. The vision in his head crossed, of Tifa posing artfully for him with light, flowy fabric draped all over her. He liked to take pictures, mostly candid shots of people and places he found interesting, but maybe if she’d pose for him, he’d try his hand at taking portraits. They both knew her body, what looked good and what didn’t, and positioning her to be at her most beautiful wasn’t going to be a challenge.

There was a certain softness and gratitude in her expression that he saw when he turned to face her expectantly, his hand out for her to take. Just because he didn’t tie her arms up, this time, didn’t mean he was going to neglect massaging cocoa butter there. He watched her melt further into her bed when he rubbed circles on the base of her palm.

“What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?”

He chuckled when she swiped at her mouth with her other hand but kept it there, covering it and only letting a hint of her blush through. He could see it on the space above her hand and the gaps between her fingers.

“There’s nothing on your face, Tifa.”

He set the hand he had been working on down on her stomach, plucking the other one from her face and starting to rub the base of it just like earlier.

The quiet that settled after was comfortable, Cloud finding an easy rhythm to work with. He had her lie flat on her stomach and pushed up her camisole, kneading out the pesky knots that always formed on her shoulder blades. He pressed down on his thumbs as he swiped up and down her spine, pressing his knees slightly against her hips for balance as he straddled her, the chocolate scent of the body butter stronger now that he was nearly finished.

“Daddy?”

His heart nearly stopped when he heard her speak, her voice barely a whisper. Had he left her unsatisfied or was she in the mood to play more? He got off of her and sat down by her side, reaching out to brush the hair on her forehead.

“Yes, baby?”

“Can you stay tonight?”

It made his stomach flip with how shy and unsure she sounded.

“You need rest, baby. We’re up early tomorrow and I have to go home and get my things ready.” He pet her lightly, amused at how she chased his touch.

“But it’s my birthday…”

“Brat.” He bent down and kissed her forehead, his tone affectionate. He really couldn’t help himself, not when Tifa was being like this: vulnerable and sweet.

“But daddy…”

“Shh…” He kissed her on the mouth this time, gentle. “How about I stay until you fall asleep? If you don’t mind waking up a little earlier than scheduled, I’ll take you on the scenic route to the shoot. There’s this nice, homey breakfast place on the way.”

“Promise?”

She reached out to him.

“Yeah, promise.”

He let himself tumble down into her arms and be kissed, pushing away the thoughts of how there could be no one else but Tifa for him now and the devastation that would follow when she’d finally fall in love with someone else in her league. It certainly wasn’t going to be him.

.

.

.

.

He had been in a pleasant mood when he arrived at her apartment to pick her up, Tifa ready and excited in her sundress and light cardigan, smile wide as she opened her door and beckoned him in. The drive was pleasant and the roads empty enough that the trip was quick, Tifa enjoying herself in the breakfast place he had talked about. It was a lot of Western comfort foods and her eyes were shining when they got back in the car, stomachs full, when she asked if they could drop by again some time. Still, it wasn’t enough to keep jealousy from rearing its ugly head again as he stood back with crossed arms when the shoot began. There were too many bodies pressing into her, too many hands touching his baby.

It was for a new line, appropriately called Devour. The color palette was dark and seductive, blacks, navies, hunter greens, rich plums, burgundies, chocolate browns, and dark dusty roses, with the occasional splash of silver and cool golds in the mix, leaning into the haunting beauty of deep autumn colors. When she had stepped out of the dressing room, his heart nearly beat out of his chest and it felt like she was ready to swallow everyone whole. She was dressed in a dark gray corset with beaded flowers on the cups and thin straps over her shoulders keeping it in place. The boning was a striking line of opaque gray over the sheer mesh of the panels. The A line skirt reached the floor, layers of sheer black chiffon over an opaque underskirt in the same fabric as the cups of her bustier, with a thin black beaded belt around her waist.

She had her fingers pressing on her chin lightly like she was regarding something, her ruby eyes staring straight into the camera, her lips tilted just so into a whisper of a smirk. There were men and women all around her, like they were inches from mouthing at her skin and worshipping her, Tifa’s eyes done in a deep silvery black smoky eye with a light dusting of glitter, her hair wet and slicked back, her lips painted in a deep glossy vamp color.

He could feel electricity under his skin when one of the creative directors beckoned for one of the male models, excusing the rest of the models. From his vantage point, Cloud could see the hazy look in the other model’s eyes, the sharp focus he had on her face, the burning desire he had for Tifa. The director had him move closer to Tifa and posed them in profile, telling him to hold her like a lover would. He had her hook her leg around his hips and push their pelvises towards each other, the other model’s hand resting on the back of her thigh, just below her ass. The director had Tifa close her eyes halfway as she was being tilted back just enough for her hair to spill behind her like a waterfall, her partner instructed to lean in to mouth at the pulse point on her neck so the photographer could focus on her lips.

“Harder, like you want to devour me.”

Her voice was husky and low, her bedroom voice when she wanted more, and he wanted to scream. He stared as the model obeyed, the hand on her thigh gripping her tighter as he leaned in, letting his tongue drag along her skin. He ground his teeth when he heard the low whistles behind him. He knew it was her job, and that there have been kisses with other men in the past and there would be more in the future, but this? This was like she was going to let him fuck her in front of him and it drove him mad.

“Tifa, tilt your head a little and turn your gaze to the camera when he kisses you. Make it look like you’re breaking the fourth wall.”

He schooled his features into as neutral an expression as he could manage, as she somehow managed to draw his gaze despite it all. He swore he saw a ghost of a smile on her face when their eyes met, Tifa doing as instructed, looking beyond the lens and into his eyes like she was relishing how riled up he was getting.

_ Fuck. _

.

.

.

.

“Jealous?”

_ Yes. _

“No, why would I be?”

He kept his eyes trained on the road, even as she placed her hand on his knee.

“Yes you were, Daddy.”

He didn’t have to turn his head to face her to know there was an impish smile on her face, like her plan had worked. She didn’t just so happen to look for him when the director told her to look beyond the lens of the camera.

“It’s fine. You can tell me. I won’t hold it against you.”

_ She’s bringing it up on purpose. _

“There’s nothing to say.”

She hummed in response.

_ But maybe you can put that mouth of yours to better use later. _

.

.

.

.

“A drink before we get started?”

He lifted his brow when he turned to face her, the click of the lock loud in the silence.

“Bourbon, if you have any.”

“Of course I do, Daddy.”

He stiffened just a little when she leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on the corner of his lips before padding off to her liquor cabinet. He kept his gaze on her, even as he toed off his shoes at the foyer before crossing the distance between them. He felt rather than heard her gasp when he pressed himself against her ass, already half-hard. Caging her in, he pressed one hand on the counter top, his fingers on top of hers, and let his other hand slide slowly up along her arm, tracing her shoulder, neck, and jaw, before finally making his way to the bottles of alcohol on display.

“Bit too high for you, baby.”

He bit down at the top of her ear before he leaned upward to pick up the bottle from the top shelf, more than a little pleased with himself when she groaned and pushed her ass back towards him.

He was mildly surprised when she managed to turn around and face him in the small space he left for her, one of her hands reaching between his legs and palming his growing erection. He decided to leave the bourbon on the shelf, fingers grazing the glass before drifting down to cup her cheek. He tilted her head back so he could slot his lips with hers. He’d make a glass for himself later. There was something far more appetizing in front of him anyway.

“Don’t think you’re going to get away with your antics from earlier.”

He bit down on her lower lip lightly, rolling his hips into her palm for more friction.

“Wouldn’t count on it, Daddy.”

He felt her smirk into his skin before being pulled down for another kiss.

.

.

.

.

The clink of the ice against the glass as he swirled his drink around was dull in his ears, his senses focusing on what was happening between his legs. He had her on her knees, stripped of everything save the beige lingerie with its black lace trim. Her mouth was full of him, her eyes half-lidded as she moved her tongue around the underside. He bound her wrists together with his tie, black with stripes in the same color but two finishes: matte and satin. He didn’t need to do a fancy knot to know that the binding was secure despite its simplicity. She had her hands spread flat on the floor for support, or as much of it as she could get anyway.

He had one hand tangled through her hair, resting at the base of her skull as he coaxed her head forward, gently. He didn’t want her to choke as he pushed himself deeper inside the warmth of her mouth. Satisfied, he let his fingers trace her jawline before moving to cradle her cheek, his thumb pressing lightly at the corner of her lips. They were dark and glossy, painted in the same vamp color she’d been wearing earlier. God he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t imagining how they would compare: the bright redness of his length against the deep seductive hue of her lips. 

“Remember, one hour. Keep me warm inside your pretty pretty mouth until I’m ready to fuck you.” He pulled his hand away from her cheek and let it rest on his lap.

He smiled when she nodded obediently, letting her tongue fall heavily inside her mouth, the weight of him pressing it down further. He burned the sight of her in his mind, teary-eyed and desperate with her deep red black lips stretched around him, as he sipped his bourbon and let his eyelids fall halfway. That fucking model may have kissed her neck but she was down on her knees for him, staying still and keeping him in her mouth. Settling into his seat, he picked up the cigarette from the ash tray with his free hand and took a long, deep drag before staring at the bay window and into the moonlit view outside.

.

.

.

.

It was well past midnight when he left her apartment, Tifa asleep with a smile on her face. He was still in the parking lot of her building. The engine was off, his forearms were on the steering wheel and his forehead was on top of them. He could still hear her in his head, the hoarseness of her voice when he finally pulled out and how she was crying out, desperately, for him. He took her right on the floor, impatient, his pace rough and raw, her hands over her head as she arched her back to meet him halfway.

_ “Thank you, Daddy.” _

_ He groaned in response when he felt her heels press against his ass, pushing him further into her. He was still inside. _

_ “Can we do that again? I liked holding your cock in my mouth.” _

_ He didn’t even care that he could taste himself on her lips. He still kissed her, slow and sweet, after saying yes, all while feeling himself grow harder. He didn’t think that was still possible. _

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud uh, may or may not have a bit of a fixation on Tifa’s mouth. Then again, he wants it on him at all times, whether his mouth, his skin, you name it!
> 
> And yes, Cloud has caught the feelings.
> 
> References, as usual!
> 
> [Tom Ford Gloss Luxe Lip Gloss in Disclosure](https://www.sephora.com/product/gloss-luxe-lip-gloss-P449372?skuId=2259661)  
> [Tom Ford Gloss Luxe Lip Gloss in Possession](https://www.sephora.com/product/gloss-luxe-lip-gloss-P449372?skuId=2259778) \- I know Sephora describes it as a warm pink but looking at the lip swatch photo, it sure looks like a red to me so red it is!  
> [Dress for the photoshoot](https://invitadisima.com/alta-costura/en/vestidos/3942-17040-fluid-evening-dress-tulle-skirt-embroidered-corset-auguro-sempre.html)  
> [Vamp](https://www.thecut.com/2015/11/calling-all-chanel-vamp-fans-chanel-vamp-collection.html) \- It’s a color by Chanel and here’s a reference to a Vamp collection by them just so you have a better idea of the color, if you don’t already know  
> [Tifa’s lingerie](https://www.galaxus.ch/en/s17/product/ewa-bien-morgana-black-push-up-75-c-sexy-lingerie-bras-10081450)  
> [Cloud’s tie](https://www.bows-n-ties.com/Kids-Necktie-in-Festive-Black.html) \- I know it’s a kid’s tie but lmao it’s a nice design for a men’s tie too :u
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3
> 
> You can come yell at me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/isannacchi)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things… happen. Happened. Now I’ve got a pretty good idea of what I want to happen and how this will end. For now? Read on.

It wasn’t often that Tifa was stressed from work but it still happened. It was the only time Cloud indulged her and fucked her in front of a mirror. She always pretended to be embarrassed and tried to look away whenever they did this but he knew better than to fall for her tricks. Whenever they did this, he knew she just wanted to feel him nudge her head forward and hear his voice, low and raspy, to tell her to look how wet and open she is for him as he thrusts harshly from below. He had her sitting on her haunches, her weight carefully balanced on the balls of her feet and her toes with intertwining ropes of black and white tied around her legs to keep them bent at the knees. If anything, despite how dark and hooded his eyes were as he lifted his gaze, it struck a pretty picture: Tifa struggling to hold her head up and obey as his teeth sunk down gently into her pulse point before pressing soothing kisses on it and moving to the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

He had tried his best not to overbook her but scheduling all of her obligations was a nightmare. They were big names too and no matter the clout Tifa in the industries, they had more of it. She never minded the hard work, she revelled in it, and always went to work with a smile on her face and a glint in her eye. Still, it didn’t mean she wasn’t allowed to feel exhausted. In the privacy of her apartment, she let it all down and he would be there to pick up the pieces and help her through this time. It just so happened to be an excellent way to decompress and exhaust themselves, their sleep deep and dreamless after rounds of fucking.

Cloud’s thoughts snapped back to Tifa when he felt the points of her nails drag along his stomach, her fingers curling and uncurling as she traced the dips of his muscles, lower back tingling when he felt the roughness of the rope he bound her wrists with. Stopping, he lifted his head to reach the spot behind her ear with her cloud tattoo, his tongue reaching out to lick the path from her shoulder to her ink. One of his hands snaked forward to play at the wet curls between her legs, his fingers occasionally brushing against and pressing down on her clit while his free arm wrapped around her torso, just under her breasts, to keep her from falling. He could feel how shaky she was and he couldn’t blame her for it. That was the goal anyway, to overstimulate her until she passed out from the pleasure. He kept her flush against him as he stilled.

“You feel so good around me, baby, all nice and warm inside of you.”

The whine she made did things to him, Cloud fighting every temptation to sink his teeth into her skin. It was already hard enough earlier not to want to leave a bite mark on her neck. He wanted to see her splayed on the bed, exhausted, her body littered with bites and bruises, most of them easily hidden by her clothes but there would be a handful of them that peeked out and teased. Still, he had to settle for the few he left on her inner thighs near her hip creases, bruises secreted away from the world.

The full body shudder from Tifa snapped him back from his thoughts, when his hand drifted lower to touch where they were connected. He could feel how wet she was around him, how she clenched her muscles and clamped down on him even as his elbows were pressing against her thighs to keep her legs spread wide, knees almost pointing to the sides of the room. He was drenched with her and he could hazard a guess that she was dripping onto the sheets.

“Baby, look at the mirror for me.”

He kissed the curve of her shoulder before looking back at the mirror, watching Tifa struggle to lift her head and keep her gaze straight ahead.

“Look down to where my hand is.”

He let his fingers slide up and down the sides of her sex, narrowing the the gap between them and curling them just so as he reached the top before sliding back down where he disappeared inside of her.

“Daddy…” 

“Yes, baby?”

He softened his touch, stilling, as he watched her tears finally spill.

“Am I…?”

The hand that had toyed with her sex shot up to her chin, fingers gripping firmly enough to keep her head steady as he turned it towards him.

“Yes, you’ve been so good for me.”

There was a ghost of a smile on his face when he felt her tighten at his words. He let his lips slot against hers as he started to thrust up from below with every intention of letting her fall completely off of the climax he was pushing her towards.

.

.

.

.

“Anything else?”

He was sitting at the edge of the bed, body half-twisted to face her as brushed away her hair from her forehead. There was a tenderness in his movements he just couldn’t tamp down and he hoped that she didn’t think of it much more than him taking care of her as he always did, nothing more, nothing less.

She shook her head as she peeked out from under the covers, her fingers curled over the edges of the cotton. His heart softened at the sight, his touch moving down to her cheek to cradle it, thumb pressing lightly on the space beneath her eye. He let himself linger for a few moments more before standing up. In a moment of weakness, he bent down and kissed her forehead.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Let me know if you need me here earlier.”

His eyes widened with surprise when Tifa’s hand shot out from under the covers and wrapped tightly around his wrist.

“Where are you going?”

“Home, why?”

His brow lifted in curiosity when Tifa sat up straight, blanket falling off her shoulders and sliding down her favored black chemise. His gaze drifted down her body slowly, admiring each inch of her body she bared in front of him before focusing on how her delicate fingers looked on his wrist.

“Stay.”

He felt his knees buckle just a bit. His focus flickered between the empty space on her bed and her face, her lower lip jutting out slightly and quivering, her eyes wide and expectant. His shoulders sagged as he nodded, Tifa smiling brightly in return.

It felt strange, climbing into bed with her not for sex but the relief he felt from her was palpable. She huddled into his arms and curled towards him, her head on his arm like a pillow as the rise and fall of her chest evened out. He stiffened when he felt her arms snake around him and under his shirt, but her touch remained innocent, fingers splayed wide on his back like she wanted to feel as much of him as she could. His nose brushed against the crown of her head as he reached over to switch off the lights, the sweet scent of her shampoo filling his nostrils.

“Night Cloud.”

He felt her lips move against his chest and he couldn’t help the shudder that went through him. He didn’t trust himself to respond to her verbally, instead letting the arm under her head curl around her shoulders to pull her closer. His free hand drifted down to settle at the small of her back and their legs tangled under the covers as he let his eyes fall shut, waiting for sleep to take him.

.

.

.

.

He woke up to an empty, but still warm, bed and the smell of coffee and the pleasant sound of frying bacon wafting in from the kitchen. The sun was starting to rise but the harsh glare of it was softened by her curtains.

Cloud stifled a yawn as he stumbled out of her bedroom towards Tifa, his heart skipping a beat as he leaned on the door jamb to watch her. She hadn’t noticed him yet but her hair was up and he could see her profile from where he was standing, her nose scrunched up slightly as she moved the bacon around the pan.

If only he could have this life with her.

.

.

.

.

“Please let us know if you need anything else, Mr. Strife, Ms. Lockhart.”

The flight attendant’s smile was pleasant as she held onto their coats for storage. The flight to New York was long and their agency spared no expense for one of their top talents, booking first class suites for their entire trip.

“We’re fine, thanks.”

He could feel Tifa’s hand playing at the belt loop by the small of his back as she leaned on his arm, simpering like she was his girlfriend. There was a strange heat in her gaze he could recognize as she stared back at the flight attendant, her red lips curled up like a Cheshire cat. The click of the door was loud when the stewardess finally left, Cloud’s brow rising when Tifa reached forward and twisted the lock in place before latching back onto him. He could feel her press her chest insistently against him as she tiptoed ever so slightly to brush her lips against his ear.

“Daddy, I want you.”

He looked down as he schooled his face to neutral.

“Let’s wait for the plane to take off first. It can get a little bumpy in the beginning.”

His voice was deep and raspy, like a man parched for water.

“I don’t want you choking on me because of… turbulence.”

He watched her eyes grow several shades darker as her lids fell halfway.

.

.

.

.

He watched as she licked a stripe from root to tip before leaning over just a bit to kiss the head, Tifa keeping her eyes trained up at him the entire time. Her palms were flat on the bed, wrists bound with a spare tie he had in his carry-on, for support as she continued to mouth at him. He was pretty sure this wasn’t the only thing they were going to do, Tifa pouncing on him the minute the pilot had announced they reached cruising altitude and that the seatbelt sign was turned off. For now, she’d have to make do with just this to get her wet and ready for him later. He had a book he wanted to read and a glass of wine to enjoy.

“I expect your full attention, baby.” He reached out with his free hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. “It’s a little cold and I need you to keep me warm and wet for later. You don’t have to keep me in the entire time though.”

He shivered as he watched her kiss the underside, just below the head.

“Yes, Daddy. I know.”

If he already wasn’t red with how swollen and hard he was, the way she was dragging her red red lips all over hip would have made sure of that.

“Good girl.”

He liked seeing her preen because of his words and committed it to memory, before turning his attention to the book in his hand. He left his other hand resting gently on the base of Tifa's skull to keep her steady as he let himself sink into the bed and his hips thrust up gently into the warmth of her mouth.

.

.

.

.

It was always such a pleasure staying at the Four Seasons and he was lucky there was a Central Park suite available during their trip. The view overlooking the park with a glass of red wine in hand and a cigarette in the other was unparalleled, as he waited for Tifa to join him. He told her to have some alone time and to pamper herself, as if the amenities of first class weren’t enough, but it was different on land versus in the air. She could let go completely, spend time soaking in hot water muscles relaxing and knots melting away as she breathed in the sweet fruity scent of the bubble bath she had requested from the concierge.

He felt a frisson of heat lance through him when Tifa pressed herself into his back, her hands snaking around his waist. She was still warm from her bath and her movements languid, the jet lag finally getting to her. It was late anyway and they didn’t get much sleeping done on the plane (but she almost never really did, the many many  _ many _ rounds of sex they had on the flight aside).

“Come to bed with me?”

He took a long sip of his wine to stall. When she buried her face further in between his shoulder blades, he knew he couldn’t delay.

“Let me just finish this and I’ll follow, okay?”

“You better come to the room and not the day bed, Daddy.”

He shook his head, amused. She could play the game too. Setting down his glass, he nudged her forehead just a little as he rolled his shoulders back, twisting in her arms when she peeled herself away just enough for him to move.

“You need your rest, baby. It won’t do if you have dark circles under your eyes.”

He let a long line of smoke out, expelling it upwards, before looking down at Tifa. He cradled her cheek with his free hand, rubbing the space below her eyes for emphasis.

“That’s why I want you in my bed!” The way she whined and pouted was adorable and it should have been a crime. “I sleep better when you’re there.”

Her confession was whisper soft but Cloud heard it clearly. He stared back at her doe eyes, his expression immutable as his gaze drifted down to her lips: plush and quivering.

“I’ve almost finished my wine. I’ll put this out and then I’ll follow.”

The fact that she continued to stare at him with mild suspicion in her eyes made him laugh.

“I promise, baby.” He shook his head, amused, letting the slight buzz from exhaustion and alcohol take over for just a moment as he bent down and pressed his lips against hers. His mouth still burned a little from the drag of smoke he just took but she never minded the taste. Tifa didn’t really smoke save a couple of puffs here and there when she was being playful, maybe when she took in the smoke in his mouth when she caught him mid-puff and slotted her soft lips against his before breathing it out when she pulled away with barely an inch between them.

  
  


.

.

.

.

His mouth was on her neck as he spooned her from behind, one hand on her hip, the other in between her legs as he stroked her gently. She couldn’t sleep, Tifa tossing and turning and the moment he told her to still there was a certain haziness in her gaze and a bonelessness in her body that told him she needed this. He was hard against her but he’d take care of that later, focusing on her breathless gasps and the twitching of her body as he moved to cup her and press the base of his palm against the top of her sex.

“I have you.” He breathed his words into her skin, Tifa stiffening when he pushed two fingers inside of her then relaxing when his knuckles brushed against her folds. He pumped in and out of her in a slow and steady cadence as he murmured how well she was doing for him. He’d get her there, however long it took, fuck her until she passed out from exhaustion and finally fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

He woke up to watching Tifa pop off of him with a sly expression on her face, proud that she’d taken him all the way down to the root and put a condom on him with her mouth. It was a hell of a sight to wake up to, the dark haired beauty naked and straddling him as she reached back to line him up with her entrance. He couldn’t help the groan he let out and how his hands automatically moved to her waist to steady her as she slowly sank down on him.

“Morning, Daddy.”

She leaned over him and kissed him on the mouth, sweet even as she moved her hips like it was sin. She was going to be the death of him, he thought as he watched her rise to her knees and leave just the tip of him inside.

“Thank you for helping me fall asleep last night.”

The way she sank back down on him as she bit her lower lip looked like absolute heaven.

“What wouldn’t I do for my baby?”

He let his thumbs move to her hip bones and rubbed circles there.

What wouldn’t he do indeed.

.

.

.

.

Most of their stay in New York started with a morning quickie and ended with her tied up on the bed, sometimes with a blindfold or a ball gag if she was being feisty. He didn’t go with her to most of the shows she was booked for, choosing instead to look over the proposals that kept coming in even as she was halfway around the world. He was still on his laptop, though at least on the bed with his back against the headboard and his legs stretched out in front of him. Not that he could concentrate on the booking request he had pulled up.

“What’s wrong, Daddy?”

He shivered when he felt her lips on his cheek, cool and minty, as she moved under the covers and curled up beside him. Her head was on his shoulder, eyes focused on the document on the screen. This trip was mostly business, partly pleasure, but he just couldn’t get her out of his head, not the way she looked at him with her wide doe eyes, or the tone of her voice when she convinced him to join her in the bedroom instead of him staying out on the rollaway in the living area. 

“Nothing, just thinking.”

It wasn’t nothing. All he could think about was how he felt about her and how he wanted more than just something physical between them. He wanted to be with her, not just as her manager but something beyond that. He was so in over his head with anything to do with her that he just couldn’t stop.

“You should stop.”

He turned to look down at Tifa. His gaze fell to her mischievous smile then shifted to her arm, following the line to find her hand on the edge of his laptop screen. That was never a good sign.

“Stop what?”

“Thinking.”

The way she spoke was like there was nothing simpler and more obvious than what she had just pointed out. Easy for her to say, when she wasn’t the one with conflicting emotions. 

“It makes you frown and that’s not a good look on you, Daddy.”

He struggled to keep his jaw from dropping as she started to lower the screen.

“You saved, right?”

She was starting to move and push his laptop away from his hand as she closed it.

“Of course.” His throat ran dry when she put his computer on the side table and straddled his lap.

“You’re stressed, Daddy. Let me take care of you.”

His eyes crossed when she leaned in close, watching as her eyelids fell halfway before she leaned in to kiss him slowly, her hands cradling his face. He gave in to her, it was just so easy, and let his hands splay on the small of her back to push her closer. He let his mind go blank and his senses focus on everything about Tifa: the smoothness of her skin, the sweetness of her shampoo and soap, the warmth of her body. He drowned himself in her before he said anything he would regret.

_ I love you. I want to be with you. _

He let himself drown in her before he said anything he would regret.

.

.

.

.

The lights dimmed and all everyone could see was her silhouette. It didn’t give away much, save the fact that she was in a dress that fit her body like a glove. She was a favorite of the designer and often closed her shows. He was pretty damn sure his heart stopped when he saw Tifa make her way out from behind the screen and onto the runway. There was no one on this Earth who would disagree that it was like a goddess decided to show mercy on them and show herself in all her resplendent glory.

It was an illusion dress, dainty floral lace applied in all the right places to preserve her modesty over fine, white mesh that was practically transparent. It had a neckline, to be sure, bateau, but the deep v cut and the placement of the lace accentuated her curves and hourglass shape, the mesh on the back cut away to reveal her strong muscles and perfect skin. The lace flowers on the back were arranged vertically, following the contours of her body. The white satin of her skirt started where her slim waist, tracing the gorgeous curves of her hips then tapering back along her thighs and knees before flaring out below her knees. There was a long slit on the left side, sky high and reaching to the middle of her thigh. Every time she took a step, he was mesmerized by the glow of her skin and the sparkle of the diamonds on her champagne cutout heels.

He swore she winked at him when she walked back to the screen before turning the corner and making her way backstage. The applause was loud when all the models started walking again, showing off the collection for one last time but all he could focus on was waiting for Tifa to come back out with a wide grin, walking hand in hand with the designer in celebration. She was wearing a gown fit for a fairy tale wedding and he knew that the designer had made this dress with Tifa in mind. That was part of the proposal that she had sent, after all.

_ Please make sure Ms. Lockhart is free for my show in New York Fashion Week. I want her to close the show and she’s the only one who can model this dress. No one else. _

She was right. There was no other would could do the dress justice with how it hugged her curves and accentuated everything that made her striking. Hair and makeup was meant to be subdued, highlighting their natural features with a coral blush that gave them a fresh glow and glossy lips that made their lips look delectable. He could only imagine the lucky lucky man who was waiting for her at the end of the aisle as she made her way down in slow, measured steps, with a bouquet of fresh flowers in her hands, her ring peeking out from beneath the petals.

.

.

.

.

“Bourbon. Neat.”

Cloud nodded to the bartender as he took the low ball and swivelled the bar stool to face the dancefloor. The only reason he was here anyway was because Tifa insisted. He wasn’t exactly her plus one for the after party but she wanted him there and he wasn’t the only manager who was there anyway. The makeup and hair team mingled, so did the fashion designer’s sewers and pattern makers. It was kind of like a mom and pop joint, in that everything was in house and they all knew each other, but that was about it. He couldn’t imagine kindly old ladies and stubborn but gentle elderly men were the type to bring everyone they worked with to a high class, exclusive club to drink and smoke the night away.

Tifa had excused herself to go to the second floor with the rest of the girls to change into her outfit for the night. Many of the models had already sent their slinky dresses and sleek outfits ahead of time to the bar, opting to leave the show’s venue in their jeans and shirts and glam up in the changing rooms upstairs. It had been fifteen minutes since he last saw her and he had half a mind to call and ask if she was okay, but she probably wasn’t going to answer anyway. It was time well spent nursing his bourbon while he waited for her. His heart nearly stopped again when she finally came downstairs.

The dress she had changed into was a far cry from what she was modeling: sleek, black, sparkly, and dangerous. It was a simple halter style, the black sequins shining brightly in the strobe lights of the club. The fabric around her neck barely covered her collar bones and her upper back was left fully exposed. The hem of it just managed to reach midthigh. The length of her dress and the thin strappy black heels she wore accentuated her long long legs. He was pretty sure she knew he was staring at her, by the way her warm red lips curled and her hair slipped from her shoulder as she walked towards him.

“Disclosure, by the way.”

Even with the loud bassline of the music, he could hear her soft voice clearly.

“What are you talking about?”

He swallowed thickly as she tiptoed to reach his ear. He swore he could feel her gloss slide on his skin.

“The red of my lips, Daddy.”

He drew back, eyes wide. She never called him that in public. Tifa moved back, swaying her body to the music, before he could react.

.

.

.

.

He wasn’t much of a dancer really, preferring to sit back and enjoy the burn and the sting of alcohol to the low thrum of music and the dim lights from the ceiling. Still, he barely managed to suppress the smile forming as he watched her move her body to the music, his mouth only concealed by the low ball he had in his hand. It was satisfying to watch, a comfortable heat spreading all throughout his body. He wasn’t sure if it was from the booze or the way she stared at him as she swayed her hips and slid her hands up and down the sides of her body. He was pretty sure he was drunk, even if he was still on his first glass of the night and it was just about halfway gone. Though the glass may as well already be gone with how tightly he was gripping it now as he watched another model, Rufus his name was probably, sidle up against Tifa and cup her chin to make her face him, his head tilted down and his lips hovering over her skin.

He almost let his glass drop to the floor but he still had enough control to at least set it on top of the bar before pushing himself off of the stool and making his way through the throng of bodies towards Tifa. He was getting particularly handsy and Tifa wasn’t helping any. There was a wicked gleam in her eyes as she let Rufus pull her towards him but she kept her gaze trained on Cloud, not that the other blond man noticed. He was far too busy sliding his hands down her sides and gripping her waist tightly as he pulled her flush against him.

“You’re cute!”

He felt a hand on his wrist tug him away from the dancefloor, his head twisting away from Tifa. He caught the slight frown in her expression but didn’t see much more. He snapped his head to the girl who pulled him away as she draped her arms over his shoulders. He tried to get out of her hold but she leaned forward and pressed her weight down on him, her body flat against his as she positioned his leg in between hers.

“Wanna come home with me?”

Even through the wool of his slacks, he could feel her heat as she rubbed herself against his thigh.

“I’m with someone.”

It was a bit of a stretch but she didn’t know that.

“No you’re not! You were alone at the bar the entire time.” The way she giggled and her hazy eyes told him she was drunk. “Come on, come home with me. I’ll show you a good time, no strings attached.”

Before he could push her away, as gently as he could all things considered, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his, folding her arms so she could reach up and tangle her fingers in his hair. It was a brief moment but the panic that gripped his heart was evident. He managed to get her off of him after, the young model stumbling backwards a little and into the arms of her friend, probably, who was waiting nearby. It seemed she caught the conversation and mouthed her apology before dragging the drunk girl away, but it was far too late. Cloud felt a cold shiver down his back as he turned on his heel to face Tifa, the music getting louder and louder that his heart started to beat in time with the song.

He watched, stunned, as Tifa cupped Rufus’ face in her hands and dragged him down to meet her, kissing him fully and deeply, her body swaying in time to the music and in concert with Rufus. When she pulled away from him, Cloud could see the red on his lips and the baleful expression in her eyes when she rested her head on Rufus’ chest. Her gloss was smeared and she stared back at him, empty eyed, letting the other model’s hands slide down to squeeze her ass.

Cloud felt his world shatter and the only thing he could do was storm off.

.

.

.

.

“What the fuck, Cloud!? You left me at the club!”

He winced when he heard the door slam and the click of her heels as she stomped her way towards him. He just so happened to have his back to her and the shove he got was strong, sending him forward just a little bit. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out a long, slow exhale. He didn’t need for this to be a shouting match. He already lost count of how many shots of vodka he had in the hour since he arrived back at the Four Seasons.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be with your new boy toy or something?”

The venom in his voice was apparent and how she flinched in response was almost satisfying. What the fuck were they doing anyway? He was surprised this lasted as long as it did, years of skulking around and falling in love with her as he watched her grow from someone who was cast as an extra to one of the top models in Japan.

“I didn’t start it. You kissed that bitch!”

“She was drunk. I pushed her away. Color me surprised when I didn’t realize she was going to kiss me.” His gaze turned hard and stony. “Besides, why do you even care? It’s not like we’re anything more than fuck buddies who get off on you being tied up, blindfolded, and gagged right?”

The slap was still ringing in his ears when he felt his head jerk sideways, Cloud finding himself staring at the wall instead of Tifa.

“You bastard. Is that all this was to you?”

His eyes grew wide as he cradled his cheek, raw and red with a scratch from the drag of her nails against it, mouth hanging open in shock. From the corner of his eye he could see her shaking and furious, the tears that had been rimming her eyes falling freely now.

“You think I’m that easy, huh?” Her smile was derisive and the tone of her voice self-deprecating. “That I would have slept with just anyone and let them tie me up and do all of those things? I did them because it was with you. I didn’t want it to be with anyone else but you.”

He was facing her now, watching as she rubbed the tears away with the base of her palms.

“Tifa, I…” 

His heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach as he watched her leave for the bedroom.

“Fuck off, Cloud. Just… fuck off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uh. Yes that’s right. That happened.
> 
> [First class suites of different airlines](https://www.cntraveler.com/gallery/the-most-over-the-top-first-class-airline-suites)  
> [First class suites of Singapore Airlines/ SQ](https://www.singaporeair.com/en_UK/gb/flying-withus/cabins/suites/)  
> [Hotel suites](https://www.fourseasons.com/newyork/accommodations/terrace-suites/central_park_suite_with_terrace/) \- I was googling how much a stay in the Four Seasons in the Central Park Suite with Terrace would cost around early September… It’s about 3500USD a night for a ten night stay. I don’t even want to think about the price of their tickets on Singapore Airlines LOL  
> [Red wine and sleep](https://www.sleepandhealth.com/dorma-dorma-dorma/) \- Not a fan myself so I’ll just take my melatonin tablet if I need any lmao  
> [Dress for the show](https://www.dhgate.com/product/2014-hot-sale-discount-dust-pink-princess/208321131.html)  
> [Black sequin halter dress for the after party](https://www.lulus.com/products/classic-diva-black-multi-sequin-halter-bodycon-mini-dress/833722.html)  
> [Black strappy heels for the after party](https://www.reiss.com/rw/p/suede-strappy-sandals-womens-paula-in-black/)  
> [Tom Ford Gloss Luxe Lip Gloss in Disclosure](https://www.sephora.com/product/gloss-luxe-lip-gloss-P449372?skuId=2259661)
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3
> 
> You can come yell at me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/isannacchi)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret absolutely nothing in the making (writing?) of this chapter. It’s a lot but then would any of you be surprised with how Cloud and Tifa just dragged me along? I only wrote what needed to be written, nothing more, nothing less.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

He was still staring at the direction towards the bedroom, frozen and unsure, hand still cradling his cheek. The stinging pain from her slap was starting to get a little worse, but it was nothing compared to the sharp squeeze of his heart as he remained in place. He had, apparently, misread everything they’ve shared in the years since their physical relationship began. He had always thought it was release for her, and he was just the convenient outlet because she knew of his discretion and he put her welfare above all else because he was her manager.

Most of the other talents in the agency shared their managers but the ones at the top didn’t. With all the jobs that came in, unless they were in charge of a group, there was no way they could handle the careers of other talents on the rise. In the beginning, he had a few other models under his watch, but as Tifa’s star grew, the agency had reassigned the other models he had been in charge of. They reasoned it was because he scouted her and Tifa insisted, saying she’d quit and move on if they didn’t assign him as her manager. In retrospect, that’s when it all started.

They held a party to celebrate her newfound celebrity status. His eyes were following her all night, Tifa dressed in an A line ball gown that started as gold and bled to silver towards the hem, with a deep v cut on all sides: her neckline, the back, and the sides of her top with its thin straps, the edges lined with strips of cut beads that sparkled in the light. There was a light gold colored paisley and floral lace all over the bodice, extending past her waist with the same strip of cut beads wrapping around her. The combination of the thin faux belt and the way the lace had been cut and laid out on her torso like scalloped edges accentuated her figure. The underskirts were tulle and silk and satin, peeking out as whenever she took a step, her shoes a pair of block heel strappy champagne sandals, her skirt flowing and gliding as she danced the night away with everyone in attendance.

An ache started to radiate from his chest, all the way to his fingertips, and he snapped back into reality. The careful walk to the bedroom was the most tense he ever felt, his palms sweating. The door was slightly ajar and he could see her hunched over, hair spilling down, with her face in her hands and body wracked with sobs. He felt guilt stab his heart and bile in his throat, but he still couldn’t bring himself to go to her. She’d probably just push him away, shove him and tell him to get out. She’d stay in the same hotel room until they checked out, but in the meantime would likely email their airline and request that their seats be converted back into two separate suites for the flight home, then quit or demand a change in manager once they got back to Tokyo.

“Cloud you idiot, how could you think I’d want this with anyone else.”

His eyes widened when he heard her speak, Tifa’s words laced with bitterness and anger. It was now or never as he pushed the door wide open, muscles tense. He watched as Tifa jumped in her seat and stared back at him with wild eyes, her hand clutching her chest.

“Tifa, I…”

He could feel his knees weaken as he started to cross the distance between them, Tifa backing herself towards the headboard with every step he took. By the time he reached the bed, her back had hit the quilted wall with a soft thud, her free hand stretched out like she was trying to defend herself and push him away as needed. He was aware of the dip in the mattress when he sat down near her, and how painfully obvious her flinch was when he reached out to touch her as gently as he possibly could. The quiver of her lip and the tears still rimming her eyes made him want to kiss all the pain away, but he’d take the fact that she wasn’t pushing him away. He winced a little when he pulled her legs astride his lap, her heels digging into his thigh just a little in the process before her feet dropped and hung over the edge.

“Tifa…”

He leaned in closer, catching her shiver when he called her by name.

“Baby, I’m sorry.”

His lips brushed hers and he felt her melt.

“I’m sorry.”

He continued apologizing as he kissed her tears away, twisting so he could pull her fully onto his lap and have her straddle him. She was pliant as she let him adjust her, the weight of her arms on his shoulders heavy as she moved to kiss him fully, her tears falling once more.

“I was stupid. I’m sorry.”

It was hard to speak in between kisses, as he caught the different sort of desperation that was lingering between them. His head fell back when she started to rub herself against him, his groan growing louder when she moved her mouth down the column of his neck and sank her teeth down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. His eyes grew wide when he felt her push him flat on his back, her knees sharp as she pressed them against his hip bones as she knelt and towered over him.

“You damn sure better be sorry, Daddy.”

Her voice was broken and warbled, her eyes red and swollen because of her tears. He hated himself for making her cry, hated himself for making her feel anything less than, but most of all he hated himself for hurting her.

He felt the warmth of her breath and smelled the sweetness of alcohol when she leaned over him, her forearm flat against the bed to prop herself up, her hair falling over them like a curtain. His eyes widened when she picked up his hand to guide it between her legs, the front of her dress rucking up slightly in the process. His mouth fell open when the first thing he touched wasn’t a rough scrap of lace or the smooth slide of silk but the wetness that had collected at the apex of her thighs.

“I expected you to fuck me in the club, Daddy.”

The plushness of her lips against his skin made him shudder and the tightness of his slacks painful. His head fell back and his mouth fell open in a soundless groan when Tifa started to grind herself on his hand, his fingers moving unconsciously in time with her. He watched her, amazed at the desperation on her face, for him and only him, when she twined her fingers with his to stroke herself as well, while she chanted his name like a prayer.

“Can’t you feel how wet I am for you, Daddy?”

He let her move his hand down further towards her entrance.

“I’m yours, I’ve always been yours. Won’t you please please  _ please _ be mine?”

Any last shred of restraint broke. He flipped her off of him, and had her on her back, and shoved three of his fingers inside. She was so hot and tight and wet for him.

“You won’t be able to walk for days, baby.” He couldn’t recognize how low and dark his voice had gotten. “You sure that’s what you want?”

He watched her eyes cloud over as she stretched out her arms towards him, her legs spreading wider to accommodate him.

“I want  _ everything _ you can give me, Daddy.”

He bent down and pressed his forehead against her.

“I’d give you the world.”

Her lips had never tasted so sweet.

.

.

.

.

She had never felt this good, warm and wet and tight like a vice before, or looked this debauched even from behind. Maybe all the unspoken feelings threatening to break through had something to do with it. Her fingers were grasping at the sheets and she was trying to curl her toes and press them down on the bed for balance, as much as she could anyway, while still wearing her heels. He had pushed the bottom of her dress over her ass and let it bunch around her waist. It was an easy slide despite how tight fitting her dress was.

“Fuck baby, you’re so tight.”

He bit the top of her ear as he slid his arms up along her sides, tracing down her arms, covering her hands with his. His fingers slotted themselves in the space between hers as he smoothed her knuckles down, never once stopping the roll of his hips. Her voice was velvet and her own hips sin, the way she moved in time with him. He heavied down on her as he draped his body on her back, pushing her down onto the mattress but keeping her ass up. He hilted himself completely inside as he adjusted his forearms, putting his weight on the left while bending his right arm so he could reach her chin and force her mouth open with his fingers. He started to pull back out before he told her what to do next.

“Lick.”

He pressed down on her tongue with his index and middle fingers, forcing her jaw to relax before putting even his ring finger inside. He felt a chill run down his spine when she made a sound, somehow guttural and muffled, before she started to swirl her tongue around. He could feel her start to slacken against him, her muscles straining and shaking as she struggled to maintain her position, but she hadn’t told him to stop yet, hadn’t pulled his fingers out of her mouth to tell him she had had enough. He pressed his fingers down harder against her tongue, pulling out a garbled moan.

When pulled his fingers out, he could feel her tongue chasing them, giving his fingertips one last tremulous lick. He heard her panting heavily, trying to breathe in more air as he curled his arm around her torso. He mouthed at the exposed skin on the back of her neck while his right hand slid down in between her legs, leaving a wet trail on her stomach, towards her clit. He felt her almost seize against him when he started to toy with her curls leisurely, his touch lingering.

He almost smirked when she collapsed completely on the mattress when he pinched her, the bundle of nerves oversensitive from the sex they had earlier and he’d be damned if he didn’t get her to orgasm at the same time he was. He was already hurtling towards his and with the way she was begging, she was too.

“Please please please please please please Daddy, I’m about to—”

“Go on baby, I’m right behind you.”

He was almost thankful she bit into the pillow beneath her as she came. He liked hearing her, all loud and wanton, but it was a sight for sore eyes too to see her try and keep things down sometimes, even if the noises she made sometimes still bled out from whatever she used to muffle her mouth with.

.

.

.

.

They were absolutely insatiable. Tifa was only going to the bathroom to strip out of her dress and change but he wouldn’t let her. He had her up against the window now, the top of her dress now also around her waist. His legs nearly gave way when he saw she wasn’t wearing a bra either, her nipples hardening instantly at the touch of cool air. He had her up against the floor to ceiling glass sliding door, her arms reaching back and clutching uselessly as if trying to grab something to hold onto. She had her legs wrapped around his waist, her ankles crossing over each other to lock her feet in place. The friction of the leather against his ass and the sharp edges of her heels was an interesting contrast to the softness and heat of her body as she bounced against him each time he thrust himself deep inside of her.

.

.

.

.

The buckles of her heels were digging into his thighs as she pressed her knees against him for balance. Watching her with her head thrown back as she was fully seated on him was mesmerizing, her hands splayed on his stomach for balance and his on her waist for more help. It was slow, her voice soft and breathy as she stilled. The moonlight that fell on her highlighted the thin sheen of sweat on her body, finally stripped naked now with her black sequin dress somewhere on the floor, joining his clothes that had long since been discarded.

He rubbed his hands up and down as much as he could when she started to move again. The swivel of her hips this way and that, and slick slide against her walls had him breathing heavily out of his nostrils while he clenched his jaw and pressed himself back against the headboard to keep himself from wresting control from her. She wanted this, to ride him and see how long he could restrain himself. It was always Cloud who took the lead but this time, Tifa wanted him to let go, to show him she could take care of him too.

She lifted her head and stared at him as she rose to her knees and stayed there briefly, almost pulling him out before she sank back down on her heels to sheathe him inside. He could see the hazy glow in her eyes through her lashes, her mouth slightly open as she looked down on him.

“Daddy, it’s so big…”

He groaned at the sound of her voice, how she whined and complained but didn’t stop her slow descent back down. He had doubted his ability to hold himself back as she undulated against him at a measured pace, but it seemed like she was about to break too, if the shift in her movements and the quickening rise and of her chest were any indication. The pale, silvery light from outside brought out the deep, russet tones of her blush that had creeped down from her cheeks all the way to the curves of her shoulders and the tops of her breasts.

“Yeah?”

He pressed his thumbs deeper into her waist to try and ground her. Much as he wanted to rut into her like he had all night, he also wanted to see how long they could last. The low moan she let out as she scratched his stomach in response made him twitch and, somehow, even harder.

“Uh-huh.”

He felt her walls clamp down tightly on him, like she didn’t want to let him go each time she started to rise, and he heard her moan prettily each time she descended on him as she leaned forward just a little but so the tip of him would hit  _ right there _ . He let his head fall back, the crown of it hitting the padding with a dull thud, as she circled her hips that way then this. If this was how he was going to die, beneath an angel, it was probably the best way to go.

But honestly?” He’d rather fuck her into the mattress and have her call his name repeatedly. 

His self-control snapped when she tossed her head back again and pushed her chest out, letting a loud moan escape. He revelled in how wide her eyes went when he flipped them over, pressing Tifa firmly on the bed, appreciating the dig of her heels against his back when she crossed her ankles to keep him in place and the drag of her nails up and down his back before her hands settled in his hair.

“Baby, I just want to take care of you.”

His voice had gone lower as he whispered in her ear, and he felt her squeeze him tighter when he kissed her fully on the lips. He couldn’t help the grunt that spilled out of him when she bit his lower lip before sucking it into her mouth, his hips rolling constantly as he chased the umpteenth high for the night. He’d already lost count.

.

.

.

.

He woke up to the sight of Tifa’s lips wrapped around him, her eyes half-lidded as she focused on her task of getting him hard. It didn’t take much. The sight of her working him slowly and leisurely with her hands wrapped around his base did a lot. He felt her smile against his length when she realized he was awake. The wet pop of her releasing him was loud in his ears.

“Morning, Daddy.” She kissed away the bead of pre that had started to form.

He leaned down and held her chin, tilting her head up slightly.

“Not enough?”

She hummed in response, her eyes falling shut.

He found he didn’t mind tasting himself on her mouth when she closed the gap between them. He let his tongue dart out to lick the corner of her mouth before they pulled apart.

“Go on. Don’t stop on my account.”

The smile on her face didn’t match the sweetness of the kiss she gave him in response.

.

.

.

.

“Maybe we should go out or something. It looks beautiful.”

Cloud kissed the top of her head, his fingers running through her hair before moving to hold her chin and tilt her to face him.

“It’s beautiful right where I am.”

He watched the pink on her cheeks spread out prettily, his gaze falling to her kiss swollen lips. They barely left the suite and had been practically joined at the hip, their clothes for the weekend having been mostly sheets or towels wrapped around their bodies, or the occasional bathrobe when they went out to bring in the food cart from room service.

They were in bed now, curled up and bathed in the afternoon sun, huddled under the covers. He dropped his hold on her chin, her head moving to lay flat on his shoulder and using it as a pillow. He watched her fingers skate over the dips of the muscles on his stomach, feeling them contract under her touch.

“Come on, we need to stretch our legs anyway.”

He groaned when he felt her fingers move southward, her nails catching on the hair beneath his navel.

“Something tells me you don’t really mean what you’re saying.”

His back arched slightly as he let the crown of his head start to press flat on the pillow when he felt her hand wrap around him. Her skin felt cool against the heat of his length.

“What makes you say that?”

From the side of his eye, he watched her prop herself up on her free arm as she began to stroke him to hardness, her pace leisurely. He could feel her stare at him, interested in his reactions. He grunted in response, his hips starting to buck in time to the movement of her hand.

He twisted to lie on his side and face her when she stilled briefly, nudging her with his shoulder to look at him and moving his other hand to touch in between her legs. She opened them just as he brushed the curls there, damp like he expected, as he caught her lips in a kiss.

“Just a hunch.”

He pressed his forehead against hers, staring into the deep, hazy redness of her eyes.

“One more then we can shower and have lunch out?”

He kissed her again, soft and slow, as he pushed his fingers inside of her. He wasn’t sure whose moan he heard, hers as he started to pump in and out, or his when she held him tightly and reached her thumb to rub back and forth over the slit to spread the pre he was sure had come out.

“Okay.”

Her voice was soft and breathy in his ears.

.

.

.

.

They had a shower after they had gotten each other off with their hands, but they couldn’t help themselves there either as they washed each other in the shower where Cloud found himself on his knees with his mouth suckling her clit as he stared up at her, watching as she teased her nipples to hardness and slid her legs open wider. He could see the haziness still in her eyes as she looked down at him, half lidded and her mouth open as she let out a moan, muffled by the falling water, when he timed pushing his tongue inside of her as she pinched the dusky peaks of her breasts.

They finally did manage to go out, leaving each other for a few minutes as they went to separate stalls to buy a snack and a couple of drinks. He got himself a coffee and ordered a hot chocolate for her while she got them some pastries. It was after fashion week and she reasoned she’d be burning off the calories anyway. He snorted at the mischievous glint in her eyes when she tiptoed slightly to press her lips on the corner of his mouth. The weather was brisk and the breeze lively as they made their way to one of the benches, hand in hand, his free one holding onto his coffee and the handles of the paper bag filled with their food expertly.

“See, isn’t it nice out?”

He felt a weight on his shoulder, her arm linking around his, and the crunch of her biting into a danish of some sort. His lips curved into a smirk as he lifted his cup, the lid of it hiding his expression.

“You have some of the preserves on your chin.”

Cloud didn’t even need to look down to confirm. As elegant as she was on the runway and on set, she was still just a girl like anyone else.

“I do not!”

His head fell back as he laughed, deep and from the belly, as he clutched his midsection. The coffee in his cup was sloshing around, Cloud thankful he’d already finished more than half of it by the time this happened. He hadn’t laughed like this in years, not from something so mundane, and ended up jostling her just a bit, his shoulder pressing against her cheek lightly.

“Hey!”

Why did she look so damn adorable while pouting, her lower lip jutting out and her brow creasing into a slight drown.

“You’ll get wrinkles if you keep doing that.” 

He set his cup down and turned to face her, smoothing down her forehead with his thumb. He smiled softly as he watched her expression melt from indignation to mild surprise then affection.

“It’s your fault. You’re the one who was making fun of me.”

He snorted when she stuck out her tongue before grabbing his wrist and moving his hand to her cheek, her eyes fluttering shut. He couldn’t help but stroke the space beneath her eye.

“Hey Tifa?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

His smile grew wider when her eyes opened halfway and he felt his heart squeeze as she leaned forward and tilted her head back just a bit before covering his hand with her own. He felt how much smaller it was, but despite that, how it fit just the same.

“Took you long enough, you dummy.”

He was about to protest when she closed the gap between them, for once taking him by surprise as she kissed him sweetly.

His whole world coalesced on her when she spoke after she broke the kiss.

“I love you too.”

His other hand moved to tangle in her hair and cradle her head as he dipped her back to deepen the kiss.

.

.

.

.

He barely had time to lock the door to her apartment when Tifa dragged him to the couch and promptly straddled his lap, her hands cupping his face as she kissed him. Not that he was complaining, no, but he was exhausted. They flew first class, yes, but the comforts of being at home in your own bed was unparalleled.

“Tifa, I have to go.”

His head was hanging off the back of the couch, her mouth hot and wet along his neck, her tongue occasionally swiping out and tracing the curve of his Adam’s apple.

“Why?”

He felt his hips buck slightly when she swivelled her hips, his hands shooting to her hips to try to still her.

“Baby, we were gone for two weeks.”

“And?”

He started to stir with interest when she curled up against him and leaned her head on his shoulder, looking at him with those damned doe eyes of her he could never say no to.

“I have to sort my clothes and fix my things.”

He bit his lower lip as her hand started to drift downward. He tasted the iron in his blood when he bit down hard enough to wound when he felt her start to palm his growing erection, her fingertips dancing along the growing bulge.

“This says you want to say though.”

He shuddered when she dragged her tongue from the lobe to the tip of his ear.

“Tifa. I…”

His breath caught when she squeezed him through his slacks.

“Fuck, baby.”

He couldn’t help the wild jerk of his hips as he chased after her touch.

“We should just live together. It would make things far easier between us, Daddy.”

He nearly shoved her off of his lap in surprise, but he somehow managed to contain himself.

“Why, don’t you want that as well?”

The hurt in her eyes was apparent. He sighed before cupping her cheek, hoping his touch was reassuring. The way she leaned into his palm was a good sign.

“It’s… not that. It’s not that I don’t want to but I’m your manager. It’s one thing for me to be seen coming and going from your apartment but for us to live together…? Baby, think of the scandal that it’d become.”

He heard his voice strain. It was an issue they still had to talk through, one that they could ignore in New York where she was well known. It wasn’t easy in Japan, where her following was huge and the agency took great care to keep her out of any bad press. He was still amazed that no one ever heard of them skulking around and sleeping together in all the years that they were tangled in this relationship.

“I was thinking of quitting anyway.”

The way she turned her head to kiss his palm then stare back at him with wide and earnest eyes was honestly shocking. He swallowed thickly, trying to contain himself.

“What… what were you thinking of doing?”

“You.”

He felt his tension ease a little with the way she laughed in that sweet lilting tune.

“Tifa. I’m serious.”

Heat started to pool low in his belly when the corners of her mouth started to lift, a familiar knowing look settling in her eyes. 

“Well, Daddy.”

He gulped when she leaned forward and pulled his hand off of her cheek. She pressed her chest against his as she scooted forward, her teeth grazing his earlobe. He groaned when she bit down lightly before she started to tell him of her plans.

.

.

.

.

He had wondered if she was making the right decision to announce it this way instead of at a press conference. They had already met with the agency’s president and had gotten her blessing, despite her disappointment that things were ending this way. He had listened to Tifa’s dreams for the next phase of her life and had been heartened to know that he had always been included in them, even as he convinced himself that she would have dropped him if she found someone else.

The world was shocked when the post had dropped, flooding social media in Japan completely. Tifa had officially announced her retirement from modelling and that she was in a fulfilling relationship. She wrote that she was happy and wanted to move on in her life and pursue other passions with him. She was thankful to all of her fans, to the people who hired and believed in her, to the agency that had helped make her career what it was, but most of all she was thankful to the man who had started it all. She hoped her fans would continue to pray for her success as she started her own restaurant and that they’d come to eat once everything was set up. She had always loved good food and great drinks and was more than excited about working together with the man of her dreams (a line that made him burn when he read it).

The announcement was accompanied with a shot of their hands. His was palm up, his fingers curling naturally as he held her left hand gently. She was wearing a ring, bright and sparkling, a rose and white gold split shank design. The white gold band was a pavé set ring, the rose gold band, set at an angle on top, a micro pavé one. At the center was a two and a half carat cushion cut diamond in a simple prong setting, the overall look clean and elegant.

His vision blurred when he read the last line of her post.

_ To my future husband: I love you more than anything. May we live happily ever after. _

He was thankful she was out for a run. She’d never let him live it down if he found out he had teared up at her declaration.

.

.

.

.

“You alright, baby?” He brushed her hair away from her forehead, his eyes drifting down to the carmine of her lips first before moving further southward to the base of her neck. “Nothing too tight?”

“Nu-uh.”

He watched her do a full body stretch on the bed with a cheeky expression, her arms overhead, her wrists bound together with red and black rope, her feet pointed, and her back arched off the mattress just a little bit.

“Everything’s fine, Daddy. I promise.”

“If anything gets too much, you can make this all stop.”

His heart skipped a beat when he heard her laugh bubble from out of her, the corner of Tifa’s eyes crinkling.

“I trust you, Daddy. You worry far too much to ever hurt me.”

He shivered when her hand touched his wrist bone, goosebumps trailing in the wake of her fingers as she moved to rest them in the eye of his elbow. His irises darkened when he moved his gaze back up to her face when he found her smiling, teeth bared and eyes gleaming with unbridled excitement. He let his lips brush her ears when he leaned forward, his hand moving up along her midline, making a quick stop and pressing down on the notch between her collar bones. He twitched when he heard her gasp.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you more beautiful, baby, in nothing but leather collar around your neck and on display for me.”

He flipped the clasp in his fingers, letting the cool metal brush against her skin before connecting it to the ring on the collar. Tifa melted further into the bed when the leash was secure. He tugged on it firmly, pulling out a low, sweet moan from her as the soft leather bit into her skin, her upper back lifting off of the pillows just a bit.

“You like this, being my pet. As if being my baby girl isn’t enough.”

He started to feel his consciousness float out of him, like he was about to have an out of body experience.

“Yes… Daddy…” Her voice was choked as she reached out towards him, her arms flailing just a little.

He loosened the leash and let her fall back onto the bed.

“Good.”

Before she could say anything more, he slotted his lips against hers and sank his teeth down into the flesh of her lower lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t just have it end all fluffy and sweet nooooooooo. I had to end it the way it started, Tifa’s wrists tied together and the pair of them being kinky. Speaking of, Cloud may have a new one, Tifa with just her heels on, to add to everything else he likes seeing Tifa in (the real question is, is there anything he doesn’t? ~~prolly not, she looks great in everything~~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this AU and I had so much fun writing it for [SKEvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKEvans/pseuds/SKEvans)! I may or may not expand this AU but this particular piece is done. Anything else I may add will be side fics.
> 
> Here are the references I used for this chapter
> 
> [Black sequin halter dress for the after party](https://www.lulus.com/products/classic-diva-black-multi-sequin-halter-bodycon-mini-dress/833722.html) \- from the last chapter  
> [Black strappy heels for the after party](https://www.reiss.com/rw/p/suede-strappy-sandals-womens-paula-in-black/) \- from the last chapter  
> [Tifa’s dress at the celebration party years ago](https://www.discountdressshop.com/products/long-a-line-ballgown-gold-silver-ombre-glitter-finish-lace-beaded-bodice?variant=31612037595201)  
> [Tifa’s heels at the celebration party years ago](https://www.silkfred.com/boutiques/linzi/shoes/selena-champagne-strappy-block-heel)  
> [Tifa’s engagement ring](https://www.msimagines.com/product-p/2077-18kwr-wpd.htm)  
> [What a 2.5 carat cushion cut diamond looks like](https://bestbrilliance.com/products/2-5-carat-e-vs1-hidden-halo-cushion-cut-diamond-engagement-ring-j99172)
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3
> 
> You can come yell at me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/isannacchi)!


End file.
